In the conventional art, to deliver optical functional films to liquid crystal display device manufacturers, optical functional film manufactures perform a process including providing a roll of a flat piece member, stamping the sheet into pieces of a predetermined size, then packing a stack of several pieces of the sheet, and delivering the packed products. Unfortunately, this process has problems such as long process time, a lot of necessary packing materials, and complicated unpacking process.
Thus, there is disclosed a manufacturing method that is performed in a series of steps including providing a continuous roll of a belt-shaped material including an optical functional film, which is delivered to a liquid crystal display device manufacturer, feeding the material from the roll, inspecting the material for defects, cutting the material, and bonding the cut piece of the material to a liquid crystal display device (see for example Patent Document 1).
For example, this manufacturing method is performed using a process including cutting the belt-shaped optical functional film at predetermined intervals while leaving a carrier film uncut (what is called half-cutting), wherein the carrier film adheres to the belt-shaped optical functional film, and then peeling off the cut piece of the optical functional film from the carrier film by turning the direction of the feeding of the carrier film by means of an edge member, while allowing the cut piece of the optical functional film and a liquid crystal panel to pass between rollers to bond the exposed surface of the cut piece of the optical functional film to the liquid crystal panel.